1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device using one or more light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that the light-emitting devices using light-emitting elements are small in size and superior in power efficiency, and emit light having bright colors. Since the light-emitting elements used in the light-emitting devices are semiconductor elements, the light-emitting elements are unlikely to cause troubles like the bulb blow-out, have superior initial driving characteristics, and are resistant to vibration, repetition of turning on and off, and the like. Because of the above superior properties, the light-emitting devices using the light-emitting elements are currently used as various types of light sources, where the light-emitting elements are, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs).
The light-emitting devices are each constituted by one or more light-emitting elements, a base, and an encapsulation member, where the one or more light-emitting elements are arranged on the base, the base has conductive wiring for electric connection to the one or more light-emitting elements, and the encapsulation member covers the one or more light-emitting elements on the base. In some types of light-emitting devices such as the light-emitting devices having a surface mount-type COB (chip on board) structure, a resin frame is formed around the periphery of the light-emitting element(s).
In a conventionally proposed light-emitting device having a surface mount-type COB structure as above, multiple light-emitting elements are arranged in the length direction on an elongate base in order to use the light-emitting device in a backlight unit of an edge light type, an LED lamp of a straight tube type, or the like. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-009582, which is hereinafter referred to as JP2012-009582A.) JP2012-009582A proposes a light-emission module having light-emitting elements which are arranged in a recessed region along the length direction of a metal base and interconnected through conductor patterns.